clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Wiki
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, founded December 20, 2006 by V-Rex! The current webmasters are Barkjon, Hat Pop, and Sharkbate. If you are going to upload a picture onto this Wiki, please use PNG or png format for screenshots. This Wiki is all about the MMOG (Massively Multi-player Online Game). Feel free to waddle all through the site. Please, edit well and check for spelling and grammar mistakes. See Costume Gallery to insert a picture of your dressed-up penguin! Image:Club Penguin.jpg|150px|right|thumb|To learn more about Club Penguin, click the above image! default Club Penguin desc none To see some statistics for this Wiki, please follow . Don't forget to post the glitches you find on the game here! For Other Games, you can go to Game Info. They are working to contain information on every game ever created, especially computer games, but not excluding other genres such as board games, card games, and even sports. Thanks for Reading, and Remember, you can Sign our Guestbook here. Club Penguin Specific News *The Music Jam 2009 is currently going on! *We will get to vote soon for a new Color on Club Penguin! We get a choice to vote for Lavender, Maroon, or Aqua! You can let us know which color you like best by voting Here! *For the first time ever, a pin has returned. See the Event Gallery for pictures of past/present events. Wiki Reminders *Remember, when you see a problem with a page, like vandalism, and you cant fix it yourself, scroll to the bottom of the page and click "Report a Problem". *If you see a vandal, please put on their talk page, before putting . *Remember to go to the wiki's Vandal Watch to help look out for vandals. *Remember to organize pages by adding categories. *When you create a new page, be sure to add a quality template. Very Important Announcements * ' Watch out for ben sockpuppets. He threatened to create impostors of Seahorseruler, Hat Pop, and Sharkbate. He said he will make an account called HatPop (Hat Pop without a space). Remember, the real User's Usernames are Sharkbate, Hat Pop, and Seahorseruler. Anyone for example with these names would be fake: SeaHorseRuler, HatPop, SharkBate, Seahorseruler1, HatPop2, Sharkbate3. Please remember each of those users only have one account, they do not have any others.' Normal Announcements (Request an Announcement) *'I think that some Admins are taking their job way to seriously... just chill a bit! - Sith Cub' *Please remember not to overcrowd the announcements section. It turns into a big mess when there are too many. Also remember to remove old announcements. Thanks. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 14:19, 14 July 2009 (UTC) *If you see a vandal, please put on their talk page, before putting . Thanks. --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 02:01, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ]] * Go to the wiki's Vandal Watch to help look out for vandals! Promotional Announcements See this for more. *LarryRawr is now a rollback! *Salteroi is now a rollback! *Hat Pop is now a Webmaster! *Sharkbate is now a Webmaster! *Joeyaa is now a rollback! *Seahorseruler is now an Administrator! *Patchy99 ninja master is now a rollback! Weekly Poll What do you think the Music Jam will be like? IT WILL BE AWESOME! I hated the first Music Jam It will be boring I hope I see Cadence there! '''In the previous poll, The question was:' Do you think Ben's Block was fair? The winner was: Yes'' which had 155 votes! Penguin of the Month If you want to vote on this click here! June's Winner We have a winner! Our Penguin of the Month is Flystar55555! Congratulations! Go here to vote! Article of the Month If you want to vote, click here! June's Winner The winner of June is... (drumroll) Sensei! Picture Of The Month The Club Penguin Wiki will have new featured picture as often as possible! Archives / Igloo of the Week We will upload a new igloo of the week every week! This Week's Winner *This Week's winner is: Hat Pop! Congratulations! Nominate your igloo Here! Archives / Find igloos Current Pin The current Pin is at the Boiler Room. It is an Umbrella. Next pin will be hidden on July 29 - August 11, 2009. See the Pin Gallery for a list of pins. ----- An additional pin is at the Stage, where you have to click several objects to find it. It is a ruby. It will stay until next play. Current Free Items *You can get Rockhopper's Key at the back of the book, The Journal of Captain Rockhopper which is located at the Book Room. It lets you get inside the Captain's Quarters. It is also a pin. *You can get a free friendship bracelet at the back of the book, Rockhopper and the Stowaway which is located at the Book Room. belt.]] *Belts at the Dojo, earn belts by playing Card-Jitsu. Available to Non-members. *The pin is hidden every two weeks. It is always available to non-members. *Headphones are available at the Cove. *Boomboxes have returned and are currently available at the Night Club Rooftop. (Members Only) Current Party Information Music Jam 2009! Free Items: *''See Above'' The Party Rooms: * The Music Maker 3000 Room * The Back Stage * The Night Club Rooftop Special Guests: *Cadence *The Penguin Band Multilingual Club Penguin As you can imagine, the popularity of Club Penguin is more than just the English-speaking countries of the world. There is popularity for Club Penguin all over the world, and, there are also the wikis for Club Penguin all over the world. Obviously, this is the English-language version, but there are also: *Spanish Club Penguin Wiki *Polish Club Penguin Wiki *German Club Penguin Wiki *Turkish Club Penguin Wiki *Dutch Club Penguin Wiki *Portuguese Club Penguin Wiki *Lativian Club Penguin Wiki Recommended Fun Pages * Funny Pictures * Cheats and Glitches * Funny and Silly Ideas See Also *Disney's Wiki *Club Penguin Fanon Wiki Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Help